


Don't. Want. To. Get. Up.

by LittleMissNicap



Series: Cabenoah Universe [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, POV Alternating, Romance, Wedding Planning, flirt, lady loving, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a raining Saturday morning and Alex doesn't want to get out of bed. Olivia has to convince her fiancée otherwise. (Chocolate and Glasses/Cabenoah universe; Story #5 in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another two shot from my Cabenoah/Chocolate and Glasses universe. It's based on a pic SMarch posted earlier this year that she entitled 'Don't. Want. To. Get Up.' and my muse couldn't resist using it. I will be posting a copy of the Instagram pic to the Pinterest board for those that mightn't know which pic I'm talking about (link on my lookup). This two shot takes place just over one week after the events of the previous story 'Missing Mama' (please go read that if you haven't already) and will contain M rated lady loving ;-). Olivia's POV for this first chapter, Alex's POV in the next. I also want to give readers a heads up that I might be a bit sporadic with updates to all my stories over the next few weeks, possibly even months. Long story short: bought a house and I need to move not only all my stuff, but my entire business too. So I hope this will tide readers over in the meantime and please be patient with me until I can everything sorted :-)
> 
> I hope readers enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-)

My eyes slowly flutter open and I can immediately tell it's going to be one of  _those_  days for Alex when I hear the sound of steady rain against the bedroom window pane. I have something very special planned for my fiancée and our son today, but now my Saturday plans could be in disarray with this gloomy weather. Just like the lyrics that Karen Carpenter sang: ' _Rainy days and Mondays always get me down_ ', or in this case, always get Alex down. All Alex will want to do is stay curled up in bed, and if it was any other weekend I'd oblige her. Heck, I'd even grab Noah from his room and we'd all curl up in our bed together all day.

Yawning silently and stretching carefully so as not to wake the beautiful sleeping woman beside me just yet, I go over my plan of attack in convincing Alex that staying in bed isn't an option today. After the sudden extradition from Los Angeles a week ago Alex had to attend and the emotional turmoil it caused, it took Noah almost all that time to settle back into our routine. The Friday evening Alex returned and we left the precinct after I finished my paperwork, Noah didn't want to let go of his exhausted Mama. That night, Saturday and Sunday nights, Noah slept with us in our bed, unwilling to stay in his own after reading him his nightly story then tucking him in. He was on the verge of a meltdown with his bottom lip wobbling when Alex and I went to leave after we dropped him at day care on Monday. Luckily his favourite day care teacher, Lucy Huston, came to the rescue with a small bubble wand and bottle of bubble mixture to distract Noah and allow our departure. I explained to Lucy on the phone that Friday morning what had transpired the afternoon before and why Noah wasn't going to day care that day. She knows Noah's history and she told me that it was best to reestablish his routine as soon as possible. There were some tears from Noah on Monday night when we went to tuck him in, so once again he came into our bed. Then around midnight, Alex and I placed Noah back in his bed without any protest.

It was only then Alex and I could reconnect as partners and lovers for the first time since before the extradition. Our clothes were hastily shed and tossed haphazardly on the floor as soon as we reentered our bedroom. Even though we were so desperate to be finally intimate, it was far from a hurried quickie. We were slow, gentle and tender in our lovemaking just like we prefer... not that we don't like a frenzied fuck every now and then. There is a time and place for expressing love like that, and that Monday night wasn't the time for either of us.

A small movement beside me indicates that Alex is beginning to rouse from her sleep. I turn my head and watch the woman that I love slowly wake.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whisper, pushing a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear and kissing her temple.

Before Alex can respond, a low rumble of thunder heralds even heavier rain.

"Don'wannage'up," Alex mumbles as she buries her face into the pillow. "Sat'day... an' rainin'."

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Alex lifts her head slightly and looks at me with one greyish-blue eye, "Don't wanna get up."

I ask innocently, "Why not?"

The look I receive from that one eye is unmistakably Alex's  _'You've got to be kidding me?!'_  glare.

"Noah will be awake soon so we should get up," I coax softly.

"Don't. Want. To. Get. Up!" Alex grumbles, then yanks the bed sheets up over her head so I can't see her any longer.

All I want to do laugh at Alex's petulance because it's so damn cute seeing this side of her. I know people think Alex can be an Ice Princess... Elliott was the main instigator of  _that_  moniker... but I know sides of Alex Cabot that others don't and never get to see. I wait a few moments then wriggle down and under the sheets to badger Alex some more. I have to be careful not to rile her up too much otherwise this could backfire spectacularly and ruin everything.

"Why don't you want to get up?"

"Liv, it's Saturday and it's pouring rain!"

"So? Today's a  _great_  day to get up right now!" I reply with enthusiasm, snuggling closer to my fiancée.

"No, it's no! Now let me sleep until... I don't know... around lunchtime?"

"Alex, sweetie-" I say, but I'm cut off when Alex grunts with exasperation and she moves so that her head is no longer buried under the bed sheets where I'm still cocooned.

Perfect!

Even in the gloom of the morning downpour and being covered with the bed sheet, I can still see every inch of Alex's naked body laying on her side. I creep my hand closer to her lithe body and rest it on her slim hip.

While my thumb circles her peace sign tattoo, I plead, "Come on, Alex."

"Olivia Benson,  _nothing_  you can do or say will make me leave this bed before midday," Alex mutters.

That sounds like a challenge to me and I accept.

My hand moves up to cup Alex's breast before I take that dusty pink nipple between my lips. The groan I hear is one of annoyance yet laced with desire, so I continue. I take more of the soft flesh in my mouth while my tongue swirls around the tight bud. Abandoning the nipple with a ' _pop_ ', I begin nibbling my way down Alex's torso before veering back up and laving a broad lick between the valley of her breasts. Without any prompting, Alex rolls from her side to lay flat on her back, allowing me access to her entire body... just as I'd hoped for. I wish I could see beautiful her face but being hidden underneath the bed sheet like I am, Alex can only anticipate what I'll do next and I'm going to use that to my advantage.

I scatter open mouthed kisses at the base of her throat and the curve of her neck while being mindful not to mark her. Moving back down, I drag my tongue across the underside of each breast as I situate myself between Alex's legs. My mouth seals around the neglected nipple and I move my hand to tease the other. Alex's fingertips lightly trail up and down my bare back in mute encouragement to continue. It's not as if this is the first time I've done something like this... however, this is the first time I've had a somewhat selfish purpose to make my plans a reality. Flicking my tongue around and over the pebbled nub, my hand abandons the other breast and skates down to delicately cup Alex between her legs. My middle finger slips between smooth folds and begins circling Alex's clit teasingly as I feel her arousal beginning to build and hear those little pants and gasps of desire that's music to me ears.

And then, without warning, I abandon both her clit and nipple entirely.

"OLIVIA!" Alex screeches her protest.

"I thought you were wanting to get some sleep, 'Lex?" I laugh, scooting down the bed and to my intended destination

Before Alex can retort, I spread her thighs open and trail a line of tiny kisses from her bent knee to the juncture of her thigh. I skip over to the other juncture and continue kissing back up to her other knee. I can't help sinking my teeth gently into Alex's knee and eliciting a hiss from her. I drag my teeth along soft flesh back to the juncture of her thigh before placing a delicate kiss to each smooth fold then to the top of her mound. I let Alex's anticipation build, then lave a broad lick up her slit, earning myself a whimper of relief. Weaving my arms under her thighs and up onto her hips to keep them steady, I start to lash Alex's clit at an unrelenting pace. The only reprieve I allow her bundle of nerves is when I move to clean up the wetness spilling from her entrance. I push my tongue inside her core as far as I can, not wanting to lose any of Alex's arousal to the bed linen.

As much as I enjoy feeling of my fingers inside Alex when she comes, I continue to hold her hips firmly and teasing her clit as her orgasm takes hold and crashes over in successive waves. I take my time cleaning up Alex's arousal, being mindful not to tease her clit any further seeing as Alex has lazily tugged on my hair at the back of my head - her indication for no more.

"So there's  _nothing_  that will convince you to get up now?" I ask once I've settled on top Alex's body and move the sheet down to uncover my head so I can see her.

We share a slow kiss while Alex reaches for her glasses.

"Are you kidding me?! Olivia, you've just convinced me to stay in bed all day after  _that_!" Alex pops her glasses on and licks her lips clean of her arousal.

I smile coyly, "So what if I said to you I thought we could shopping for wedding outfits today for you, me and Noah?"

Alex's eyes widen in awe, "Shopping for  _wedding_  outfits?"

"That's right. But if you want to stay in bed-"

In an instant I'm flat on my back from Alex pushing me off of her. She's out of bed in flash and pulling on her robe at a remarkable speed.

"Olivia, get up and get your ass  _moving_!" Alex says as she ties her robe closed. She heads for the door and not before tossing my robe at my head.

I can't help laughing at the sudden about face of Alex's mood because I knew that surprise would get her out of bed. A few moments later I feel a small weight being placed on our bed and I can't figure out what it is.

"Noah, you find Mommy and tell her to get out of bed!" I hear Alex encourage.

I feel our son scrambling up the bed, then the robe being moved off my face so I'm greeted with a brown haired, blue eyed boy with an eight teeth grin.

" _Mom-mee_!" Noah coos with delight at finding me.

"Good morning!" I give Noah a hug. "Now go to Mama so I can get my robe on, Mr Stinky Butt!"

" _Mama_!" Noah bounces up and down in Alex's arms as I slip on my robe and cinch the belt around my waist.

"You didn't change him?" I ask as Alex passes Noah back to me.

Alex kisses me soundly, then smiles sweetly, "I left it for you as punishment for waking me up. Now get moving! We have wedding shopping to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than I anticipated to get Alex's POV written. Without getting into too much detail, I'm dealing with some issues that have been bubbling away for a while now. For anyone that has or is dealing with mental health issues, don't be afraid to talk to those that you trust. It's more of a relief than you think :-) I have posted images of the wedding oufits to the Cabenson Fanfic Inspiration Pics board on Pinterest. The link is on my lookup. 
> 
> Hope readers enjoy Alex's POV and please let me know what you think :-)

My hands smooth over the beaded lace bodice of the silk wedding dress I'm currently trying on. This is the fourth bridal store we've been to so far today and I'm hoping it'll be the last. I had assumed that shopping for our wedding outfits would have been a much more pleasant and exciting affair, however it's been anything but.

Unfortunately my expectations were dealt a blow before we even left the apartment when Rollins called in sick with stomach flu and vomiting from the hospital. Right then and there Olivia's weekend off became an on-call weekend, meaning she could be called away with only a moments notice.

At the first store the saleswoman looked down her ignorant nose at Olivia, myself and Noah when it dawned on her that both of us were the 'lucky lady' and neither of us were waiting for our 'husband-to-be'. I would have thought in this day and age with same-sex marriage being legal not only New York but in all fifty states things like that wouldn't happen, but it seems even in New York City there's still people that think same-sex couples are heathens, the scourge of society and a blight on humanity. The owner of the store desperately tried to smooth things over when she overheard what her newly employed saleswoman had spewed at us. Needless to say that bridal store lost two potential sales and an employee in the space of five minutes.

The next bridal store we went to didn't fair much better. The assistants weren't homophobic - or in Olivia and my case, bi-phobic - far from it in fact due to the little rainbow LGBT sticker on the door. They just didn't want a stroller in the store under any circumstances because it may be an inconvenience to other potential customers, of which there were none; or it may have dripped water onto the floor from the rain, so we promptly left.

Third store was very nervous of a toddler possibly running around in the premises unsupervised. The potential to 'wreak havoc' by hiding in and among the dresses and getting them sticky, stained or dirty was very high and perhaps it might be an idea for the little tyke to stay put in the play area the shop had set up while we looked around undisturbed? Disregard the fact that the dresses were in those clear cellophane dress bags so nothing could damage them; the play area was actually a small fenced play pen near the back of the store; and Noah was secured in his stroller, clutching his teddy bear. Against our better judgement, Olivia and I began browsing, both of us having vague ideas of what we want to wear for our wedding.

Olivia found a couple of potential choices and headed for the change room while I continued looking with the stroller. I reassured Noah that Mommy would be back really soon in a pretty dress, however he wasn't having any of it. He suddenly wanted his Mommy and began squirming and whimpering to get out of the stroller instantly. I called out to Liv that Noah wanted her and she called back that she was just putting the dresses on the hooks inside the change room. She reappeared seconds later and Noah made a beeline for her as soon as his feet hit the floor.

Then, it happened.

Half way between Liv and myself - no more than ten feet away from either of us - one of the saleswomen spotted Noah and took it upon herself to pick up our son and started towards the play pen so 'nothing could happen'.

I think half of Manhattan heard the scream that came from Noah when he realised that neither myself or Olivia had picked him up. I figure in his mind he was being taken from his Mommy and Mama by some random stranger, and in a way, he was. Olivia went into mother bear mode in the blink of an eye, and I'm sure I went into lioness mode just as fast. Liv ran the short distance and grabbed Noah from the stunned woman within seconds. I could see the fire in my fiancée's eyes as I got there as fast as I could in my pumps. Olivia began tearing strips off the saleswoman over what right she thought she had to manhandle our son, using the same tone she uses while interrogating perps, all while trying to calm a distraught and wriggling Noah. The woman began apologising profusely when she caught a glimpse of the gold Sergeant shield on Olivia's hip, however a shared look between Olivia and myself told us we were leaving.

I was starting to question why I bothered getting out of bed this morning as Olivia and I headed for a nearby café to comfort our son and calm ourselves down. Had all the good work Liv and I done since the extradition just last week been unravelled in the space of a few moments? We were-

"Sweetheart? How are you going in there?"

"I'll be out in a moment, Liv!"

In the reflection of the mirror, I adjust my cleavage, take a deep breath, then open the door.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask, giving my audience twirl after stepping out.

I hear a snort and reply is immediate: "You look like one of those doll cakes."

With my hands on my hips, I give Trevor a withering look and all he does is shrug his shoulders in response and shuffles from foot to foot.

Rafael clears his throat, "I think the dress you tried on previously was better than this... ball gown... and that last one was much too ' _The Little Mermaid_ '."

Turning towards Olivia who's sitting down on a chair, she gives me a sympathetic smile, "It's a beautiful dress, Alex, but... it's not... _you_."

I go to throw my hands up in defeat but stop when Noah looks up at me from his sitting position between Olivia's legs on the floor and gives me a smile. I return the smile and watch as Noah resumes playing with his police car toy on the floor.

"Alright then. I have one more dress to try. If it's a resounding 'no' like the other dresses I've tried on, I'm done and I'm going to get married in a pants suit!"

Before Olivia can protest, I turn, reenter the change room, close the door and begin changing... again.

Now, where was I? Ah yes, the café. Olivia and I had taken delivery of our brunch order and we were relieved that Noah's tears were abating as he began munching on his oatmeal cookie. Seeing those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and those cheeks stained and streaked breaks our heart. I think any child would have reacted similarly the way Noah did when that woman grabbed him like _that_ , but with Noah's history... only time would tell. Liv and I were quietly debating if we should just give up for the day and consider shopping for our wedding outfits when Noah was at day care and we both had a lunchtime free when Noah grinned, pointed to something and said ' _Tuck_!' We both looked over to were Noah was pointing and saw Trevor and Rafael just a few feet away. Somehow our son remembers that Trevor gave him the yellow and red dump truck at our engagement announcement a few months back and has taken it upon himself to call Trevor ' _Tuck_ ' when we've had Barba and Langan over for dinner. Noah calls his dump truck ' _Tuck_ ', too.

We invited them to join us and it was at that moment I saw for the first time that Noah wasn't shying away like he normally did when he saw Trevor, Barba, or anyone new for that matter. Olivia noticed it too, and I couldn't help think that maybe Noah just needed time to see that a person can be trusted. Given, he'd seen Trevor more than Rafael from the court appearance we had to make during the adoption process, and I could see that Noah was still wary when Rafael sat down at our table. It wasn't until Rafael answered his cell phone and spoke to his mother in exasperated, rapid fire Spanish that Noah began giggling. Olivia asked our a question in Spanish, I did too and so did Trevor when we realised what was happening, yet all we received was a look of bewilderment from Noah. However, each and every time Rafael spoke Spanish while on the phone, Noah gave the same giggly response. Once Rafael ended his call, Noah offered him his half eaten cookie. After some initial hesitation, Barba graciously took the cookie Noah offered and pretended to eat it, much to the delight of our son. Maybe there was, and is, hope for Noah after all?

After explaining the fiasco of our morning, it was Trevor's suggestion that Olivia and I visit a friend's boutique bridal store a few blocks away. It was LGBT, child, and stroller friendly, with a dedicated children's play room, and even had outfits for flower girls and ring boys... something we had intended trying to look for today.

And that's where we are right now.

Noah's outfit was the first to be chosen unanimously when Olivia spotted it on display next to a flower girl fairy dress as the staff asked what our ideas were for what we wanted to wear. It consists of a camel coloured tailored trousers with a matching waist coat and newspaper boy hat, black pants braces, short sleeve white button up shirt, and a cute little bow tie.

Next was Olivia's outfit after only three changes of dress. I knew it was 'the one' because not only was it breathtaking clinging to her body, it made me have a reaction I wasn't expecting. I expected to get a little misty eyed when I saw her, not what happen. I never expected to become slightly aroused seeing Liv in a wedding dress, but I did, and I had to discreetly squeeze my legs together to keep things under control. How could I not while she stood there in that silver and white lace A-line open low back sheer floor length gown with three quarter sleeves, a plunging V-neck and beaded belt? Thankfully, Trevor and Rafael didn't see my reaction... Olivia did though, and gave me a smirk in acknowledgment. God help me when she pairs her wedding dress with a pair of strappy silver heels! However, I think the emotions of our wedding day will overtake my arousal now knowing what she'll look like.

This dress I'm trying on now is my sixth... or is it my seventh? Honestly I've lost count now, though I can recall Trevor's descriptions have included me looking like a meringue, a princess, a mermaid, and now a doll cake. There was also the couple of time he's just laughed or snorted. All the dresses looked so nice on the hangers, yet when I put them on it was complete disappointment. Rafael has been ever the diplomat with his feedback, and Noah has given me that adorable smile of his. It's Olivia's opinion that means the most to me of all and she's given me the same response each time. Here's hoping I knock her out of the park with this dress because I think I look pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Are you ready?" I ask, adjusting the fabric at my shoulder to cover my scar.

Olivia's reply is loud and clear, "Don't keep me waiting any longer than necessary, Alex."

I give myself another once over in the mirror then slowly open the door and exit. A low whistle is the first response I hear as turn around to show the dress, an Alix and Kelly cowl neck, low back silk wedding dress, in full. It was either Rafael or Trevor except I can't be sure who exactly.

"Wow!" Trevor mutters under his breath.

" _Eres muy hermosa,_ " Rafael nods in approval, earning a small giggle from Noah.

"I agree with Barba. You are _very_ beautiful, and _this_ dress... this dress is _you_ ," Olivia stands up, closes the gap between us and presses a delicate kiss to my lips.

"You really like it?" I question as Olivia pulls back.

"I _love_ it. You just need a pair of pointed end white high heels or something similar to complete it. This is the dress I want you to wear to our wedding, Alex. This is the dress I see you wearing when I say 'I do' and become Mrs Cabot-Benson." Liv leans in and whispers in my ear, "This is the dress I want to remove from your body on our wedding night so I can discover what sexy bridal lingerie you're wearing underneath seeing most of your back is exposed."

I feel my temperature rising and my libido spiking, yet I keep my features neutral. Olivia sits back down and then I see it... she shifts on the chair and her thighs discreetly squeeze together. The corner of my mouth curls up into a small smirk at the knowledge that Olivia is aroused as well.

The shrill sound of a cell phone interrupts and I feel my heart sinking. I struggle to mask my disappointment, "Is that you?"

Olivia pats her pocket, checking for the vibration, "Ahh... no, not mine. Surprisingly."

"It's mine. Excuse me," Trevor pulls his phone from his coat and wanders away for some privacy with a certain fluffy caramel teddy bear under his arm.

In a flash, Noah abandons his police car and takes off after Trevor. Olivia moves to chase after our son when Rafael offers to do it for us and follows after him, calling out in Spanish for Noah to come back. I cringe internally remembering what happened not too long ago, and hope with all my might that Noah won't react the same way this time. Olivia shares a brief look with me and I can tell she's hoping the same thing. We both breathe a silent sigh of relief when Noah giggles as Rafael picks our son up and continues talking to him in Spanish. We watch as Noah and Barba rescue the teddy bear from Trevor's possession and on Rafael's return, Noah spies the play room. Olivia nods approval before Rafael even asks and I move back towards the change room when the the woman that's been assisting us approaches. The last thing I see before closing the door the hunger in Olivia's eyes when she looks back over her shoulder at me.

I hear a tap at the door just as I finish placing the dress back on the hanger, then I pass both dresses to Olivia through a crack in the door. She confirms that I'll be taking the silk dress to the woman. A mix of fear and anger washes over me when the door suddenly opens and I'm only clothed in a low back thong bodysuit, yet when I see it's Olivia, it's replaced with relief. I raise an eyebrow in silent questioning.

Liv's eyes rake over my body, "Is this what you're going to wear underneath that dress? I wouldn't be disappointed if you did."

"Is that so? Maybe I'll wear a white sheer one that will leave nothing to the imagination?" I decide to push her buttons, "Maybe I'll wear _exactly_ what I wore under my dress at our engagement party and tease you all throughout the reception."

Olivia's answer is to pull me flush against her, thrusting her tongue inside my mouth as soon as our lips crash together. Her hands knead my ass and I can feel the want coursing though her body. I have a feeling it wouldn't take too much to tip her over the edge. She's so tightly wound and has been so since that wonderful wake up I received this morning. If Liv gets called away for work any time soon... I make a snap decision. Breaking our kiss, I step back, grab Olivia's wrists and pin them above her head with my right hand. It's more of a token gesture than actually trying to restrict her movement and it has the desired affect of grabbing her attention. The fingertips of my left run over the double tongues and polished silver buckle Olivia's leather duty belt and I see her eyes much darker than their normal luscious brown hue.

My voice is husky, "If I put my hand inside your underwear right now, how wet would you be?" Leaning in, my lips brush over the shell of Liv's ear and I lower my voice even more, "I bet you're _soaked_."

All Olivia can do is nod slowly in response.

"I can take care of you if you want me to, baby, but you have to be really quiet and I have to be fast. We don't want to be caught for lewdness. That wouldn't look good for either of us. If Trevor and Rafael find out, they'd never let us live it down. Do you want to do this here and now? Or do you want to wait until later?"

Liv whimpers, "Please."

In all my life I never imagined doing this in a change room in a bridal store. Liv and I have had quickies like this in my office at the DA's several times since we got together - even a couple of times in the crib at the precinct - yet never in a public place like this. We move so that Olivia is up against the change room door for added security before I begin. Claiming Olivia's mouth with my own, I feel her hands grip my waist while I unbuckle the belt with ease. My fingers move nimbly to unbutton and unzip Liv's slacks. Olivia shimmies from side to side as I tug her slacks down to her mid thighs for better access, yet I don't dip inside her cotton boy shorts just yet. I move my left hand down and cup between my fiancee's legs and I can already feel dampness.

I look Olivia squarely in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

While her response is breathy, Olivia's response is a firm: "Yes."

My hand slips beneath the waistband of Liv's boy shorts and I'm in awe of the warm slickness that met with. My fingers skate up and down over her smooth lower lips and slit, gathering arousal. I avoid Olivia's clit for the time being because she'd come on the spot if I touched her there and I want this frenzied fuck to last a little longer than two seconds. Olivia's head falls back against the door with a ' _thump_ ' when I push two fingers inside her core. Normally I'd take things slowly and draw out my teasing, however I immediately start a measured pace which Olivia meets with her own shallow thrusts of her hips to increase her pleasure.

"Mo-... more," Olivia chokes out.

Adding a third finger and speeding up my rapid movements, I watch Olivia's eyes roll back then flutter close. Eventually I begin hitting her front wall causing Olivia to become more vocal. With my wrist and forearm beginning to burn, I claim Liv's mouth to swallow down her cries of ecstasy. While she wouldn't be as loud as our son had been earlier, I know how noisy Liv can get when we have sex and I have no doubt in my mind everyone in the bridal store would hear her. Olivia kisses me back more fevered than before and I know she's getting closer. My thumb settles on her clit and I rub rapid circles to take her to the precipice and send her flying. It doesn't take long for Olivia's hips suddenly still, then her whole body bucks while she wails her emotions into my mouth. I feel her inner muscles clenching greedily around my fingers as her orgasm takes hold and I can't help feeling smug knowing I'm the one that caused Liv to need this quick fuck.

As much as I want to extend Olivia's pleasure like I usually would, I carefully withdraw my fingers when her body allows while she recovers. Another smaller tremor shudders though Olivia's body when I accidentally graze her clit while cupping her protectively. I can't help pepper her lips, cheek and chin with soft kisses and whisper ' _Love you_ ' after each one to remind Olivia how much she means to me.

"Th-... thank-" Olivia stutters, reaching down to pull her slacks up.

"Any time baby," I kiss her forehead and remove my hand completely.

As much as I want to taste Olivia on my fingers right now, I dig inside my handbag for the small bottle of hand sanitizer and some baby wipes that I keep on hand for Noah and clean up.

"Liv, you better get back out there," I give her the once over to make sure it doesn't look like I just fucked her senseless once she's adjusted her gun holster, Sergeant shield and belt. "We don't want to raise any suspicions."

"I'll go find Noah," Olivia kisses my tenderly. "I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."

Once Liv sneaks out of the change room, I dress in a hurry, my mind still reeling that we just had sex in a somewhat public place. I just hope noone suspects anything. After checking myself in the mirror I wait another minute then exit. Olivia is at the play room chatting to Rafael with Noah on her hip and the stroller nearby. I make my way over just as Trevor does.

"I have to go," Trevor informs us. "I have a client being accused of sexual assault."

Reaching for her cell phone, Liv slips into work mode, "Will I be getting a phone call about this in the next few minutes from my squad?"

"No, Stanton Island SVU's case. Rafi, I'll drop you back at your apartment before I go. Alex, Liv, we're still on for dinner tonight, right?"

"Absolutely!" I confirm. "Noah, say 'bye-bye' to Trevor and Rafael."

"Noooooo," Noah pouts, shaking his head.

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise, "You don't want to say 'bye-bye' for Mama or Mommy?"

"No, _bye-bye._ " Noah points to Rafael, "Bar-Bar!"

Liv and I are gobsmacked to say the least. Noah has heard us refer to Rafael by his surname on a number of occasions yet this is the first time he has called Rafael something... anything.

"You say 'bye-bye' to Bar-Bar then?" I prompt.

Noah gives a wave, "Bye-bye!"

"And who else are you going to say 'bye-bye' to?" Olivia adds.

Noah points to Trevor and grins, "Fuck!"

Olivia and I struggle to contain our laughter at hearing our son swear, even if it was accidental and he has no understanding of what he just said. Rafael snickers too, and even the look on Trevor's face is priceless.

"Noah, isn't that _Trevor_?" I correct, putting an emphasis on the letter 'T'.

"Tuck!" Noah states proudly. "Bye-bye!"

We bid farewell to Rafael and Trevor, then head towards the counter to pay for our wedding outfits.

Olivia playfully bumps into my shoulder, "Aren't you glad I convinced you to get out of bed this morning?"

"Very glad," I confirm, kissing Olivia softly. "Now to set a date for our wedding."


End file.
